1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a mixing valve for hot and cold water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two typical mixing valves for faucets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,181 to Kuhn et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,171 to Niakan. The faucets comprise an integral structure having another control valve received therein for controlling the actuation of the mixing valve. However, the control valve may not be replaced or changed with the other water control.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional valves.